Chanyeol Manusia seperempat Robot
by Raensung
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 UP!] Chanyeol berhasil diciptakan oleh ayah Baekhyun. Ia di tugasi untuk menjaga Baekhyun tanpa boleh ada rasa Cinta diantara mereka. Walau seperempat otaknya di kendalikan oleh sebuah chip, Chanyeol tetap manusia yang tau apa itu kasih sayang, cemburu, kesal, dan Cinta. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? -BaekYeol pairing Fanfiction- #NEED REVIEW's
1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol.. Manusia seperempat Robot [TEASER]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Byun Baekhyun…**_

_**Putra tunggal dari Tuan Byun Soo Jun –pemilik Perusahaan Byun's ..**_

_**Bisa di bilang 'calon pemilik' Perusahaan Byun's sih ..**_

_**Saat ini ia bekerja sebagai Assisten Ayahnya di Perusahaan Byun's.**_

_**Dia kaya raya? Sudah pasti !**_

_**Dia tampan? Tidak perlu di ragukan !**_

_**Apalagi yang kurang dari diri Baekhyun? TIDAK ADA.**_

* * *

_**Sebuah masalah baru saja menimpa Baekhyun. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Ibunya, yang sangat ia sayangi lebih memilih tidur dengan pria lain dan melakukan hubungan suami istri dengan pria lain juga.**_

_**Hal itu membuat sikap Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini kurang bersahabat.**_

_**Baekhyun sering pulang malam. Bukan karena pekerjaan.**_

_**Baekhyun berkali-kali bergonta-ganti pasangan wanita. Yaaah untuk 'bermain' mungkin. –Aku sendiri tidak tau pasti.**_

_**Berkali-kali pula ia terlihat keluar-masuk bar malam, pulang dengan langkah sempoyongan, dan berakhir dengan mengeluarkan isi perutnya di kamar mandi. *bahasa gaulnya 'mabok' coy :D***_

_**Baekhyun yang polos berubah menjadi Baekhyun yang bringas..**_

_**Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat ramah kepada karyawan kantornya kini berubah menjadi Baekhyun yang lebih tertutup dan jarang tersenyum..**_

_**Baekhyun yang sekarang lebih mengecewakan..**_

_**Baekhyun yang sekarang sangat menyebalkan..**_

_**Semua itu membuat Tuan Byun –ayah Baekhyun— menjadi jerah akan sikap Baekhyun yang saat ini berubah. **_

_**Muncul lah Park Chanyeol, pria kaku yang selalu terlihat rapih dengan setelan blazer, dan selalu terlihat memakai alat menyerupai earphone yang berguna untuk menghubungi Tuan Byun dengan mudah jika sewaktu-waktu ada sesuatu yang menimpa Baekhyun.**_

_**Park Chanyeol berhasil di ciptakan oleh Tuan Byun. **_

_**Di ciptakan? Memangnya dia apa? Sejenis Robot canggih yang berwajah tampan, begitu? Entahlah…**_

_**Tapi yang jelas, Chanyeol tetap manusia walaupun seperempat otaknya di kendalikan oleh sebuah chip kecil yang di pasang oleh Tuan Byun. **_

_**Chanyeol tetap manusia..**_

_**Manusia bisa merasakan apa itu kasih sayang..**_

_**Apa itu cemburu..**_

_**Apa itu kesal..**_

_**Dan apa itu Cinta..  
**_

_**/"Kalau sampai Baekhyun tertarik padamu atau malah kau yang tertarik pada Baekhyun, aku tidak segan-segan membuat chip dalam otakmu menjadi meledak dan membuat kepalamu pecah, Park Chanyeol. Di sini kau hanya ku tugasi untuk menjaga Baekhyun! Bukan untuk mencintai Baekhyun !"/**_

_**Lalu apa hubungannya Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun?**_

_**Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol datang?**_

_**Apa reaksi Baekhyun setelah tau kalau ayahnya lah yang membuat Chanyeol jadi 'Manusia seperempat Robot' seperti sekarang?**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chanyeol.. Manusia seperempat Robot [Chapter 1]**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COMING SOON^^**

* * *

** Author Corner's :**

Monnyeonghaseyooooo~~~

Author dateng bawa BaekYeol pairing, yeiyalah kan author BaekYeol shipper *angkat kolor BaekYeol /?*

author nekat banget publish calon Fanfic ini, padahal Fanfic yang satunya baru aja netes belon siap untuk di lanjut :3

Tapi entahlah, ide buat Fanfic ini datang secara tiba-tiba setelah sholat Duha di sekolah. Setelah itu author gak bisa mikirin apa-apa, cuma mikirin "_**begimana jalan cerita selanjutnya buat nif fanfic ya?**_" , author jadi ngelamun di sekolah pas ada kelas sore, dan _alhamdulillah_ nya author dapet hadiah 'gebrakan meja' dari pak guru gegara kaga merhatiin pelajaran *ini contoh auhor yg menderita*-_- . Kok author jadi curhat gini yee? -_-

Kalian penasaran gak sama nih calon fanfic? Penasaran dong? Iyakan? Hayoo ngaku deh! Bilang aja kalo penasaran #maksa.

Oh iya, untuk kelangsungan hidup Fanfic ini, itu semua **bergantung pada kalian** ya readers yang baik hati, kece dan yang paling author sayang. Mwaaah :* #kok jadi gini?-_-

Kalo yang **review** dikit, dan banyak yang gak '_ngeh_' sama nih Fanfic, yaah dengan terpaksa dan bersedih hati /? author setop aja fanficnya ampe disini. Trus author delete dehh^^ xixi.

But, kalo yang **review** banyak, ato bahkan ada yang nyaranin konflik buat cerita kedepannya, author dengan sangat semangat meneruskan nih fanfic. Insyallah, author bakal nampung saran-saran dari kalian yg menurut author cukup menarik buat fanfic ini^^ kkk~~.

Sekali lagi, **review** sangat dibutuhkan ya readers sayang :'))

Jangan cuma follow/favorite aja ya, beib. Berasa di PHP-in banget kalo nerima notip follow/favorite tapi without review:'((.

Yaudeh, segitu aja cuap-cuap authol #mendadak cadel

Semoga kita ketemu lagi di Chapter selanjutnya yaaa^^—itupun tergantung kalian sih—

Dadaaaaaaaaahhhh :***

Salam manis semanis senyumnya Mamih Baekhyun,

_Raensung yang terlanjur kece.._


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum kita masuk ke cerita, ada sesuetong /? yg mau author sampein ke kalian.

Ada beberapa review yang bilang kalo nih fanfic **mirip** a.k.a **persis** kayak "Absolute Chanyeol". Sekarang author jelasin yak, simak baik-baik :p . Jujur, author belum pernah sama sekali baca "Absolute Chanyeol", author cuma liat Fanmade nya doang di yutub. Itu pun author sama sekali kaga tau cerita fanficnya begimana. Baca aja belon ,begimana tau ceritanya? #plok-_- .

Apa karena disini Chanyeol sedikit seperti robot jadi kalian sebut fanfic ini mirip sama "Absolute Chanyeol" ? Disini Chanyeol **tetap manusia**, hanya saja seperempat dari otaknya di kendalikan oleh chip yang dipasang sama bapaknye Baek. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol **tetap manusia**. Bukan sepenuhnya robot.

Yaa tapi semua itu sih seterah kalian mau bilang apa buat nih fanfic :') . Yaah tanggapan orang kan masing-masing berbeda. Author terima semua tanggapan itu, entah itu positip ato negatip. Intinya, Author bukan PLAGIAT yaa:') . Meskipun author bisa di bilang agak _oneng_ dlm dunia per-fanfic'an, tapi author gak pernah mau PLAGIATin hasil karya orang. Karena itu dosa. Kalo dosa dimarahin Tuhan #plok.

Okee cukup segitu aja cuap-cuaps author. Thankseuu buat **BaekYeoleuuu, Jessica807**, **deerlohan**, **babybyunsoo, ** dan** Guest **yang udah berbaik hati ninggalin repiew di TEASER, balasan Reviewnya ada di bawah ya.. :))

Author juga makasih buat readersnim yg udah baca tapi enggan ninggalin repiew :'))

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chanyeol.. Manusia seperempat Robot [Chapter 1]**

* * *

Perceraian kedua orang tua memang menimbulkan dampak tersendiri bagi anak –khususnya.

Baekhyun contohnya. Malam ini ia pergi ke club malam –lagi. Padahal baru saja kemarin ia pergi ke tempat yang biasanya orang suci menyebutnya 'Tempat Hina' itu, dan sore tadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke club malam lagi.

Yaah.. Beginilah Baekhyun sekarang.

'Suram' .. Hanya satu kata yang dapat Baekhyun simpulkan untuk kehidupannya saat ini.

Ia tak ingin tinggal bersama ayahnya di rumah lamanya yang dulu sempat ia tinggali bersama keluarga kecil Byun. Yaa.. hanya keluarga kecil. Dulu itu sangat membahagiakan bagi Baekhyun. Makan bersama ayah dan ibu, melihat acara tv bersama di ruang keluarga, dan piknik kecil-kecilan di taman belakang. Tapi itu dulu..semua kenangan indah itu berakhir ketika Nyonya Kim –ibu Baekhyun— kepergok sedang tidur dan melakukan hubungan suami isrti bukan dengan Tuan Byun –ayah Baekhyun— , melainkan dengan pria lain. Dan semua itu telah merubah segala nya… Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah ruangan appartement yg ia tinggali sendiri. Satu ruangan yang lumayan besar ini sudah cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk sejenak melupakan masalah-masalah yang saat ini menimpanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun pulang ke appartementnya tepat pukul 11.00 malam. Entah dengan siapa ia pulang, yang pasti itu dengan wanita yang berbeda dari yang kemarin. Langkahnya sempoyongan, wajahnya merah padam, rambut tak tertata rapih, blazer yang ia gunakan acak-acakan, kaki di kepala kepala di kaki #kok lagunnya Peterpan [?] . Mungkin semua itu efek dari terlalu banyak alkohol yang ia minum. Untung saja waktu itu sudah malam, jadi tak banyak orang yg melihat dan memperdulikan keadaan Baekhyun yang serba _semrawut_ seperti sekarang.

Saking mabuknya Baekhyun, ia sampai tak sadar ada seorang pria lengkap dengan setelan blazernya yang langsung berdiri tegap saat mengetahui si pemilik ruangan telah datang.

Tunggu dulu..

Darimana pria itu bisa masuk ke appartement Baekhyun?

Darimana pria itu mendapat kode ruangan Baekhyun?

Dan siapa sebenarnya pria itu?

"Tuan Byun Baekhyun.." pria itu langsung menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang hampir saja ambruk di depan pintu.

"Heeh.. Kau ini! Ini sudah malam, lepas blazermu dan ayo kita _bermain _malam ini.." ucapan Baekhyun menjadi tidak terkontrol karena efek mabuk.

"Bermain apa?"

"Bermain bulutangkis! Ya _bermain_, bodoh! Kau ini apa tidak mengerti bahasa orang dewasa_ eoh_?"

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa maksud anda, Tuan Byun Baek—"

Belum sempat pria itu melanjutkan kalimat yang ia ucapkan, Baekhyun telah mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya tepat di blazer yang pria itu kenakan. Oh ayolah.. Ini sungguh menjijikan, bukan?

Pria itu segera menuntun Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi, melucuti seluruh pakaian yang Baekhyun pakai, dan memandikan Baekhyun. Ia sangat profesional dalam pekerjaanya.

* * *

"Hiaaaaaaaaaaaak! Apa-apaan ini haaaaaahhh?" lengkingan suara _cempreng _ Baekhyun berhasil membangunkan siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Termasuk pria yang tidur di sofa, yang sedari tadi malam belum memperkenalkan identitasnya. Lantas pria itu pun kaget, dan langsung terbangun dari tidur tampannya.

"Apa nya yang apa?"

"Semalam kau apakan aku? Kenapa aku tak pakai celana seperti ini? Kau ini _gigolo_ ya!" Baekhyun tiada hentinya mengumpat setelah menyadari bagian tubuh bawahnya hanya tertutupi oleh selimut tipis, tanpa celana.

"Saya tidak melakukan apapun. Sungguh.."

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak pakai celana? Jangan-jangan kau—. Huaaaaa aku sudah tidak _perjaka_ lagi!"

"Saya tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Tuan Byun Baekhyun. Tadi malam tuan pulang larut malam dengan keadaan mabuk dan serba acak-acakan. Tuan sangat bau alkohol . Langsung saja saya memandikan tuan. Begitu saat di kamar mandi, ternyata tuan sudah tidur. Lalu saat pukul 3 pagi, tiba-tiba tuan berteriak-teriak sepertinya mimpi buruk, saat saya mencoba membangunkan tuan, tuan malah tertidur lagi. Dan malah…"

"Malah apa hah?"

"Malah _ngompol _di atas ranjang."

"Hah? _Ngompol_ kau bilang?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Ia pun membuka selimut yang ia kenakan. Dan mencium bekas genangan air kencingnya semalam. Sungguh.. Baekhyun seperti orang idiot..

"Kenapa kau tak memakaikan ku celana? Malah membiarkan _adik kecil_ ku ini kedinginan. Dasar bodoh!"

"Saya tidak tau dimana tuan menyimpan celana. Ya terpaksa saya tutupi saja dengan seimut tipis itu."

Baekhyun langsung terdiam. Malu.. malu.. malu.. sangat malu… yang ia rasakan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia membiarkan seorang pria melihat _adik kecil_ nya yang menciut karena kedinginan. Ck ! Lebih malunya lagi saat pria itu terkekeh geli lalu berkata "Tidak perlu malu tuan. Saya sudah melihat dan tau semunya kok. Kekeke~"

* * *

"Oh iya, siapa namamu?" Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Kedua pria tampan itu nampak sarapan berdua di meja makan. Walaupun hanya sekedar sarapan dengan roti isi daging, tapi itu sudah cukup nikmat untuk perut mereka berdua yang dari tadi malam belum di isi apa-apa.

"Chanyeol.. Park Chanyeol.." jawab pria itu yang ternyata bernama Park Chanyeol. Mulutnya yang penuh dengan roti isi membuat pipinya agak menggembung. Siapa saja pasti akan gemas melihatnya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Aku..maksudku saya ditugaskan untuk menjaga Tuan Baekhyun. Ayah tuan Baekhyun bercerita banyak tentang anda ke saya. Mulai dari Tuan Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini sering mabuk-mabukan dan—"

"Tidak perlu di lanjutkan!"

"Saya dengar, tuan Baekhyun hampir saja _merajai _maid di appartement ini karena mabuk ya?"

"Ku bilang tak perlu di lanjutkan! Kau ini banyak bicara sekali!"

"Ahh, maaf kan saya.."

Baekhyun kembali menyambar roti isi dagingnya. Ia sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang serius menyambar roti isinya juga.

'Tak terlalu buruk. Modelnya cukup _jantan_.' batin Baekhyun

* * *

_and To Be Continued…_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : ** Nah.. saatnya author ngebales review yang udah masuk^^

**Guest** : Huwaaw terima kasih sudah di bilang kereen^^ Maklumin ya, author paling gak bisa buat bahasa _dalem_ ato puitis gitu. Author agak _oneng_ dalam bahasa #plok. Kenapa Yeolli di pasang chip? Mau tau? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya :') . Semoga suka chapter yg ini^^

**BaekYeoleuuu **: ini sudah di lanjut, semoga suka^^ Okeesip, insyallah konflik ringan. Terima kasih udh ninggalin review :')

**Jessica807 **: lanjutannya sudah siap^^ semoga suka :')

**deerlohan** : Chanyeol bukan sepenuhnya robot ya sayang :') Baca penjelasan author di atas :') But, telima kasih udh ninggalin repiew^^

**babybyunsoo** : amiiin semoga bisa lebih bagus:') telima kasih udh niggalin repiew^^

Author sadar, chapter ini terlalu pendek :((.Author lagi gak enak badan, jadi gak bisa nulis panjang-panjang. Mianhae...

Author ngarep begete nihh biar yang ninggalin review lebih banyak lagi :3 . Karena **repiew** dari kalian sangat menentukan **kelangsungan hidup** fanfic ini #halaah-_-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wokkkeee, gimana? Lanjut ke Chapter 2 ato END sampe di sini aja?

Itu semua tergantung pada kalian ya readersnim tercintah^^

**Review **please ^^~~~~

**.**

**.**

Salam manis semanis senyumnya Papih Chanyeol,

_Raensung yang terlanjur kece.._


End file.
